Victoria's Secret
Victoria's Secret is an American designer, manufacturer and marketer of women's premium lingerie, womenswear and beauty products. Founded on June 12, 1977 at Stanford Shopping Center, Palo Alto, California by Roy Raymond. Clothing Lingerie 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 031.jpg|Eric Johnson (Aug 1, 2011) Victoria's Secret Body By Victoria - Unlined lace demi bra.jpg 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 11, 2013) 7-27-13 Inez & Vinoodh necklace 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2013) 7-27-13 LM.com 001.jpg 8-11-13 Abbey Bar 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 11-16-13 SNL Backstage 003.jpg|(Nov 16, 2013) 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Apr 2, 2014) 4-5-14 Leaving a Hospital in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) Lady Gaga X Apple Music 2016 (Master).mov snapshot 00.07 -2016.12.18 19.30.53-.jpg|Apple Music (2016) 9-12-16 Arriving at Sirius XM Radio in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2016) Victoria's Secret - Dream Angels Wicked bra.jpg|''Dream Angels Wicked'' 11-30-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 30, 2016) Victoria's Secret - Triangle bralette (Dream Angels).jpg 12-5-17 Surprise Performance at Antone's in Austin 002.jpg|(Dec 5, 2017) Sportwear Victoria's Secret - Player sport bra.jpg 11-12-14 Out and about in Marbella 004.JPG|(Nov 12, 2014) Victoria's Secret - Sports strappy bra.jpg 1-25-17 Miss Asia Xoxo 001.jpg|(Jan 25, 2017) 1-25-17 Instagram 001.jpg Victoria Sport - 10 sweater.jpg 4-23-17 SnapChat 006.jpeg|(Apr 23, 2017) Kimonos Victoria's Secret - Kimono robe satin.jpeg 11-28-16 Instagram 003.jpg|(Nov 28, 2016) Jackets Victoria's Secret - 2016 VSFS bomber jacket.jpg 11-28-16 Backsage at 2016 VSFS Rehearsals in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 28, 2016) 2016 VS Fashion Show Pink Carpet 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 001.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 002.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 003.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Performance :Set list: #"Million Reasons" #"A-YO" #"John Wayne" 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 001.jpg|1 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 002.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 003.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 004.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 007.jpg|2 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 008.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 005.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 006.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 009.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 010.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 011.jpg|3 #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Yolan Cris and heels by Pleaser.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit and belt by Saint Laurent, heels by Pleaser and custom wings by Living Art Of Armando.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa and heels by Pleaser.'' Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:2016 live performances